A Special Visit
by with love - Elincia
Summary: Oneshot. Soi Fong come for a visit. Annoyances occur but Yoruichi finally comes at the end of it. She gets teased and her sake gets taken away. What will she do in order to get it back?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, then I would've been a soul reaper now instead of waiting till I died.**

**Another one-shot. YoruichixSoi Mwuhahaha!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Soi Fong was just here to pay a visit. She was sitting quietly in a tree next to Urahara's shop, drinking sake as she watched the clouds pass in the sky.

She glanced down to see Rukia with a large amount of supplies for her drawings, carried by her orange-haired friend Ichigo Kurosaki, while she herself was hugging a Chappy bunny plushy.

"Damn Rukia. Did she have to buy all this junk?" Ichigo muttered under his breath. "Freak'n midget."

That was when he was whacked with something. "Oww, what the hell was that for?!" he yelped and turned his head to glare at the bunny-lover.

She stuck her tongue out while one finger pulled an eyelid down as the other held her weapon, the Chappy bunny. "You know why, you overgrown bastard." She turned and kept walking but not before she kicked him in the shin.

"Shit, Rukia! I've been training a lot lately and you just went ahead and kicked me?! Ungrateful little bitch, get back here!" He ran, still unbelievably careful not to drop anything, and was about to say something else when Rukia spoke.

"Say something else, and you'll get what Chappy here has in store for you." An evil grin was plastered on her face as she petted the plushy, evilly.

He gulped. This short girl could be very scary sometimes. Giving up, he followed her in painful torture as she started to hum.

Soi Fong chuckled as the two left, the loud racket that they were causing gone and the calm silence returning.

"Soi Fong-chan--!" said a sing-song voice, cutting the peaceful tranquility. "Are you going to stay up there till the sun sets?"

Urahara Kisuke was standing near the tree Soi was perched on, a hand near his mouth as he hollered. "Come on, why don't you come inside and have some tea?" The man grinned, his ridiculous hat covering his eyes as he waited for her answer.

His 'answer' went flying for his face: Soi's extra bowl for drinking sake. "OOF!" He stood stock still, his pale eyes blinking for a moment as the bowl clattered to the ground.

Thinking for a moment, a bright grin found its way to his lips. His eyes sparkled as he took the wrong meaning of the thrown bowl. "OH! You want me to pour some tea _and _give it to you out here? All right--" He was then hit by a empty sake bottle.

His face scrunched up in distaste. "Soi Fong, I thought you wanted tea. Are you sure you want sake? I thought you were too young…"

Soi had had enough of his clueless thinking and angrily told him, "Go _away_, Urahara-san. I need nothing from you." She scowled as she poured some more sake and readied the two other bowls clutched into her hand.

"Awww, don't be so--" He was cut off again when two bowls immediately shot their way out towards him. Tilting his hat up in one hand to get a better look, his eyes widened just about when they hit him right on the forehead, his green striped hat falling.

She smirked when he heard him whine.

"Soi-chaaan! I was only trying to be nice…" She snorted and watched him rub the hurt spot and picked up his fallen hat, dusting it before putting it back on.

"All right then, I'll be inside if you change your mind!" the sing-song voice was back again.

She rolled her eyes, sipping her sake as her scowl deepened. _Seriously, does he ever give up?_

Hearing the shoji doors close, she sighed blissfully. "Finally, some peace and quiet, " she murmured while closing her eyes and leaning her head up.

"My, my, Soi Fong. Always so harsh."

Eyes snapping to attention, she scanned the tree and its surroundings, along with looking for any trace of reiatsu nearby.

"Relax, little bee. It's just me here, that's all."

Eyes widening, she realized who it was. There was only one person who would call her that… Hesitantly, she called out, "Yoruichi-sama? Is that you?"

A chuckle. A shadow emerged from the trees, the woman revealing herself. She was hanging onto the branch above her, her slim legs swinging back and forth as her cat-like grin came into view.

"How's it going, Soi? Haven't seen you in awhile."

It was true. With the war done and over, Soul Society went searching for any adequate soul reaper that would make a close-to-perfect captain but so far, the ones recommended (Ikkaku, Renji, and Ichigo), still needed some training…and one was still alive. So, it was nearly impossible for Soi to visit, with the piled up tasks and duties and all. On top of that, the last visit Soi had was when Yoruichi had business to attend to, unfortunately.

The young woman took a glance at her former mentor and then quietly took a sip from her bowl of sake. "Sure has," she muttered, closing her eyes again.

The next time she opened them was about a second _after_ she closed them. Shaking her head slightly and a frown appearing on her face, her silver eyes met golden ones, the smile on the woman in front of her contrasting with the down curve of Soi's lips.

"Yoruichi-sama," she said sternly. "Give me back my sake."

The princess only smiled playfully. "Oh? You want your sake back?" The bottle was being played with by Yoruichi's skilled fingers.

Soi Fong stood up fully and glanced at her captain's cloak, along with her zanpaku-to that was laid next to her, before facing the dangerous woman. "I want my sake back, Yoruichi," Soi told her firmly.

After she had said that, she was pushed back into the tree, something soft and warm gently pressing up against her, it seemed pretty eager to stay close. When she looked up, she was startled to find Yoruichi's face mere millimeters away from her own and finally noticed her arms pinned above her. The bottle, abandoned.

Soi's eyes refused to look away from the goddess in front of her. "Yoruichi…," she breathed out, the dark-skinned woman grinning. "Stop standing around…and let me go."

Yoruichi's grin widened further. Leaning in closer, she said mischievously, "Hmm, I don't think that's going to happen, Soi Fong. I like this position too much." She smirked, a sparkle appearing in her golden yellow eyes. "But I will… On one condition."

Soi Fong didn't care what it was, her own arousal growing and she had an idea what Yoruichi would ask for. "Tell me," she demanded, but it came out more of a pant than an order.

Still smirking, she pulled Soi's pinned hands towards her, wrapping them around her neck as she pulled her into a gratifying kiss. Before any of them got too caught up though, they pulled away a minute later to have Soi wordlessly grab her things as they shunpo to Kisuke's shop, into Yoruichi's private room. Things were gonna get loud in there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading[:**


End file.
